


Не хочу быть ведьмой!

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Humor, Rashemen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о том, как маленькая рашеменская девочка не хотела становиться ведьмой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не хочу быть ведьмой!

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2014 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p198945984.htm?oam#more9 ).  
> Колдунья Марфа - один из командных мемов этой ФБ :3

Каждый год ведьмы Рашемена – вичларан – объезжают свою волшебную родину, чтоб обнаружить способных к магии детей. Все рашеменские малыши с нетерпением ждут, когда же им исполнится десять, и появятся вичларан, чтобы испытать их. Ну, или почти все.  
Веснушчатой Анке в этом году стукнуло десять, и именно поэтому она уже третий день пряталась в погребе – в соседнюю деревню пришли за детьми ведьмы, а значит скоро и к ним наведаются. Девочка знала, что уж она-то точно к магии способна – у неё то стог сена от злости загорится, то искорки радужные во все стороны полетят на радостях; её даже отец маленькой колдуньей зовёт за это.   
Вот только Анку это всё совсем не радовало – не хотела она колдуньей становиться. У неё отец и пять братьев – берсерки, дед берсерком был, прадед – тоже, да и сама Анка всегда была не прочь поколотить кого-нибудь. С ней даже старшие мальчишки драться боялись из-за этого – ну куда ей ведьмой быть? Нет, Анка хотела берсерком стать, как отец, пятеро братьев, дед и прадед тоже.   
Третий день она сидела среди мешков с овощами, кадок с огненным вином и развешанных под потолком колбас, и выходить не собиралась, пока ведьмы не проедут через деревню. Мать Анки только посмеивалась – нельзя от вичларан так спрятаться, вичларан на этой земле всё знают.  
– Дочка, пирог яблочный будешь? – в приоткрытую дверь погреба крикнула мать.   
Анка любила пироги с яблоками – живот у неё громко заурчал, явно предлагая оставить укрытие. Да и самой девочке в тёмном погребе было скучно – ни поиграть, ни поговорить не с кем.  
Она выбралась из своего подземного убежища на запах печёных яблок, но кроме матери и пирога в доме обнаружилась ещё цветасто наряженная женщина в полумаске. Девочка обижено перевела взгляд с матери на пирог и обратно.   
– Ты, дитя, верно Анка? – улыбнулась ведьма, подойдя к девочке. – Говорят, тебя и испытывать не нужно – вся деревня знает, что из тебя колдунья вырастет, – женщина протянула руку и потрепала Анку по волосам, не смотря на её возмущённое сопение. – Пойдём.  
Ведьма хотела взять девочку за руку, но Анка, видно, не оставила попыток уйти от неё – пальцы вичларан схватили только воздух, а в следующую секунду она почувствовала весьма болезненный удар под колено. Оставив ругающуюся ведьму и побледневшую от ужаса мать позади, Анка шустро выскочила на улицу и понеслась в сторону длинного дома берсерков.   
– Вы только не наказывайте мою Анку, – причитала мать, помогая ведьме присесть на лавку. – Она хорошая девочка, просто наслушалась историй про берсерков. Ведьмой быть не хочет – берсерком хочет.   
– Наказать – не накажем, – выдохнула вичларан, – хотя стоило бы! Но ловить её – пусть сестра Марфа ловит. 

Сестра Марфа, даже не снимая маски, производила впечатление женщины, которую задирать мало кто рискнёт: пускай сгорбленная под весом прожитых лет и жизненного опыта, ведьма была крепче и крупней иного берсерка.   
Среди молодых вичларан истории ходили, что когда была Марфа молодой, послали её объяснить тогдашнему Железному Лорду, – а было это давно, никто и помнить уже не помнит, как того Лорда звали – что он неправ и как страной верно управлять. Других ведьм он и слушать не хотел, и решили они, что если и Марфу не послушает, то придётся вичларан поставить его волшебством на место. А вот Марфе и колдовать не пришлось: пришла она к Лорду, стукнула кулачищей по столу – Лорд сразу и исправился.   
Так что уважали сестру Марфу очень – но и побаивались.  
Войдя в длинный дом, Марфа первым делом принюхалась. Не будь на ней маски, толку от этого было бы побольше, но снять её было никак нельзя – не положено. Марфа сколько уже прожила в Рашемене, сколько в вичларан проходила, а всё равно не понимала, почему так.   
Но длинный дом большой, а берсерков в нём один-два кончились – все разошлись куда-то. Кто родных повидать, кто даджемму исполнять, кто на дичь охотиться, а кто и на тэйцев. Потому решила Марфа маску всё-таки приподнять, раз никто не видит. Потянула своими ручищами здоровенными её вверх, а из-под маски – кожа зелёная, клыки с палец и нос пяточком. Стоит посреди дома и принюхивается.  
Анка как увидела из своего укрытия такую «красоту», так и крякнула от удивления – тут её Марфа сразу и обнаружила. Анка давай бежать – а ведьма не отстаёт. Анка под стол нырнула и к выходу поползла – а ведьма уже с другой стороны её ловит. Бегали они, бегали, пока не утомилась Анка – тут её Марфа за шкирку и поймала. А потом и другие ведьмы подошли – стояли, видать, за дверями, подглядывали да посмеивались.  
– Ничего, детёныш, – хрипло рассмеялась Марфа, – сильные ведьмы вичларан тоже нужны, – перехватила упирающуюся девочку за пояс и зажала у себя подмышкой, будто та и не весила ничего.   
Остальные ведьмы, окруженные стайкой детворы, прыснули, глядя на то, как невозмутимо вышла из длинного дома Марфа, и как отчаянно брыкалась и кусалась Анка, пытаясь выбраться из хватки старой полуорчихи.


End file.
